


All Access

by missdibley



Series: The Red Nose Diaries [92]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Existing Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Implied Smut, Roleplay, Sexual Humor, Sexual Roleplay, rodney crowell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: After Tom hops on stage to join Rodney Crowell for a song at his concert, he flirts with a fan.





	All Access

It wasn’t awful. It was fine. Good, even.

Tom expected that Rodney would call him up onstage for a song. Something upbeat and brisk — those were always the songs he liked to sing when they were working together. When it came time for him to get up, it still took him a moment to get back into the groove. Voice cracking when it wasn’t flat, but he had the crowd on his side.

He was standing at the bar, waiting patiently to order another pint when he was jostled. He murmured “Pardon” out of habit, and when he did the sound of a cackle, bright and sharp, came from behind him.

“Pardon?” Tom repeated, turning around. Standing before him was a woman. Wearing a black t-shirt that she filled out nicely, over a dark skirt that swirled around her knees. Her ankle boots gave her extra height, but she still only came up to chest.

“Why would you say pardon when it was me that bumped into you?” She looked to his side, and waved an arm at a passing bartender. When the bartender failed to see her, she peered up at Tom.

“Force of habit, I guess.” Tom chuckled. “What’s your excuse?”

She snorted. “My excuse for what?”

“For bumping into me.” Tom held up his thumb, then his index finger. “And for not apologizing for bumping into me.”

She shrugged. “I’m American.”

“Of course,” Tom said, laughing to himself.

“So do you sing?” She jerked her head at the stage at the far end of the room.

Tom could feel himself blushing, the warmth spreading up from his chest to his neck and face. “Erm, just for work.”

“Just for work? Really?” When Tom nodded, she pressed on. “Not even in the shower?”

“No,” Tom lied.

“Okay, I heard you were charming,” the woman laughed. “But I didn’t know you were a flat-out liar.”

Tom shifted, a futile attempt to settle the beginnings of an erection in his jeans. “I’m not a liar.”

“Everybody sings in the shower,” she explained.

“Okay, you got me there,” Tom conceded. “I reckon I sound better in there than I did up onstage.”

“Oh, that wasn’t  _ so _ bad.”

“Oh?” Tom’s right eyebrow quirked.

“Maybe it’s just a question of finding the right place, you know?”

“The stage wasn’t it?” Tom asked.

She shrugged. “Maybe you just needed to get a little more comfortable, warm up before you sang.”

“Yeah?” Tom licked his lips. “How do you suggest I do that?”

“I have a few ideas,” she murmured. “I could show you.”

She turned and walked slowly away. Tom waited a few seconds, then followed. He smiled at a few more well-wishers, then slipped through the crowd just in time to see the woman walk through a door. He quickened his step, and got in just before the door shut.

It was a dressing room, abandoned and scattered with empty drink glasses. A cheap lamp shone from the corner, set in front of a mirror. Tom pushed her against the dressing table, taking her face in his hands as he bent down to kiss her.

“You got a girlfriend? A wife?” She murmured in his ear.

“A fiancée,” Tom replied.

“What’s she up to tonight?”

Tom pressed into her, grinding his cock against her belly as she sat back and began to tug up at her skirt. “Said she was working late.”

“Oh?”

“Told me she couldn’t come.” Tom licked inside her mouth. She tasted like cranberry juice. “But then she surprised me.”

“Oh yeah?” The woman broke the kiss reluctantly, and blinked up at him. “How?”

“She turned up,” Tom said. “Bumped into me at the bar.” He kissed the tip of her nose. “Pulled me in here.”

Carmen began to giggle. “Hi, baby.”

The warmth in his face and chest sang through his entire body. He hugged her. “I’m glad you came.”

“Me, too,” she said. “You were good.”

“Yes?”

She nodded. “I think all the early morning singing to Birty helps.”

“Birty’s a great help.” Tom slipped a hand between them to feel her stomach. “Hello down there.”

“Mmm.” Carmen pressed her face to his neck.

“You feeling better?”

“Yeah,” Carmen said. “A rare moment where I’m not asleep or about to throw up.”

“Should I take you home, love?”

Carmen scoffed. “And waste this empty dressing room? What if I never get my chance to bang a hot rock star…”

“Button,” Tom interrupted with a laugh. “I’m not…”

“A rock star!” She insisted. “So do your favorite groupie proud and just… do me, okay?”

Tom’s hands returned to the job of pushing up her skirt. “I have…” He intoned, kneeling between her knees with a boyish grin. “The best fans.”


End file.
